


Unity

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: HRM, being a queen is hard lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: TUC week day 6; unity
Series: TUC Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Kudos: 4





	Unity

The bond between Ripred and I was created in an effort to bring unity to the Underland. I cannot yet tell if it has been truly successful. The gnawers have stopped attacking us when we provide supplies--but they are certainly on guard. But I hope that it will be better than this in the future. That maybe we can slowly bring back the trust we lost all those year ago. I know that it will never be the same or better than before, I can only hope for it to be similar. And on the topic of unity--Vikus has broached the subject of marriage to me. I would like to say I responded in a way that is worthy of a future queen. But I will tell the truth because no one will ever read this again. I yelled at him (I am not proud of that), jammed a knife into the table and ran out. Aurora found me later. Somehow she had gotten news of it. She let me hug her and talk about the boy they want me to marry. Some repulsive boy chosen for me, that they expect me to marry. Marry. I would rather cut my own stomach than marry this boy. He has done nothing to prove himself. I wish I could take Aurora and run--go to the nibblers and maybe they would let me live with them. He is supposed to visit in a weeks time. That is enough time to make a sufficient escape if I wanted to--but I must stay. Maybe I can ask Ripred to terrorize him for the extent of his visit. Tell him to foam a little at the mouth but make it very clear that if any harm befalls him the offender will be killed. I am sure Ripred would like this. He has not been able to get up to many antics lately.


End file.
